Kira's new love
by sci-fi.geekazoid
Summary: What would happen if Kira fell for Conner, but Trent wasn't happy?
1. Chapter 1

**POWER RANGERS**

DINO THUNDER 

**THE CHASE THROUGH REEFSIDE!**

Conner and Kira are out one evening when she's taken captive by a former friend

Conner McKnight, once thought to be Reefside High's resident playboy was out on the first date he's ever had with someone who loves him for who he is… his friend and team mate Kira Ford, she was wearing a long yellow dress at Conner's request, and he was wearing a red shirt and black suit

"Conner, thank you for tonight!"

"Kira, you don't need to thank me… I can't help the fact that I love you!"

"I know sweety, I love you too!"

HAYLEY'S CYBERSPACE – SAME TIME 

Tommy and Ethan are sat in the Cyberspace with Hayley as the cyberspace was closed for the day.

"So where have they gone?" wonders Hayley

"Conner's taken Kira to the new Italian place… he really loves her!" replies Tommy, which leaves Ethan's mouth hanging open…

"What about Trent?" wonders Ethan

"Trent lost his chance when Kira first kissed Conner right here in front of everyone!" replied Tommy

"Oh I remember that, they looked so sweet!" replies Hayley

Flashback 

_**2 weeks ago – their first kiss!**_

Conner and Ethan were just in front of the stage, watching Kira perform, Tommy is stood right behind them watching Conner while he's looking at Kira, Tommy smoothly walks over to Hayley and whispers something to her, she looks at them both and slowly nods at him, they both smile at each other as he takes her hands and gently kisses them which surprises everyone, and so, unknown to everyone, as Kira finishes her set, she jumps off stage and into Conner's arms

"_Kira, can I talk to you?"_

"_Sure Conner, what's up?"_

"_Kira, I just wanted to say that I… ummmmmmmmmmm, I errrrrrrrrrrrrr, ummmmmmmmmmm, I errrrrrrrrrrrrr !" Kira got fed up of Conner's stuttering and just took hold of his head and gently brought her lips up to his._

"_I love you Kira!" he says quickly moving away_

"_I love you too!" she replies_

"_Hey, there's this new restaurant opening up in 2 weeks, do you wanna go with me?"_

"_Sure!" replies Kira, smiling at her now-boyfriend, unknown to either, a familiar figure was glaring at them from the side!_

END FLASHBACK 

"Well, it is cool that they're together now!!! Maybe they'll start being a proper couple now!" responds Ethan

"Too true Ethan, too true!"

THE NEW ITALIAN RESTAURANT – 2 HOURS LATER 

Conner and Kira were dancing slowly with each other when Conner takes Kira to the side.

"If you'll excuse me Kira, I have something personal I need to do!"

"What's that?" she asked

"Gent's!" was all he needed to say before escorting Kira to their table, after helping her into her seat, he walks to the gent's, unknown to him however, someone sits in his seat with Kira.

"Hello Kira!"

"Trent, what are you doing here?"

"My dad is a rich man!"

"Trent, I'm here with Conner, please go!"

"Not until you admit you love me!"

"But that would just be a lie!"

"No it wouldn't! Now you're coming with me!!!" replies a sneering Trent as h grabs hold of Kira's arm!

"NO TRENT!!! GET OFF!!!" screams Kira, trying to get some attention, as they reach the front door, Conner notices this and runs after them, as he sees Kira being pushed into a car, he runs to his new red Aston Martin and starts to chase them through the streets of Reefside


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any of the characters in this story, they are all property of SABAN ENTERTAINMENT

POWER RANGERS DINO THUNDER

KIRA'S NEW LOVE

Conner and Kira are out one night when she is taken captive by a former friend of theirs…

--------------------------------------------

"Gent's!" was all he needed to say before escorting Kira to their table, after helping her into her seat, he walks to the gent's, unknown to him however, someone sits in his seat with Kira.

"Hello Kira!"

"Trent, what are you doing here?"

"My dad is a rich man!"

"Trent, I'm here with Conner, please go!"

"Not until you admit you love me!"

"But that would just be a lie!"

"No it wouldn't! Now you're coming with me!!!" replies a sneering Trent as h grabs hold of Kira's arm!

"NO TRENT!!! GET OFF!!!" screams Kira, trying to get some attention, as they reach the front door, Conner notices this and runs after them, as he sees Kira being pushed into a car, he runs to his new red Aston Martin and starts to chase them through the streets of Reefside

**--------------------------------------------**

**TOMMY'S HOME – SAME TIME**

Tommy and Hayley are in his bedroom, spending a romantic evening together when suddenly Tommy's cell phone goes off.

"Hello?"

"_**Tommy, it's Conner, I need help!"**_

"Alright Conner, calm down, what's wrong?"

"**_Trent took Kira, and right now, I'm chasing him through Reefside, please Tommy, I'm scared, I can't lose her!" _**replies Conner, Tommy and Hayley can tell that Conner is nearly on the verge of tears

"Alright, what road you on?"

"_**We're coming up to the school, I think it's a showdown… Please, call the police or something, I need Kira!!!"**_

"Ok Conner, I'll call them now!"

**REEFSIDE HIGH SCHOOL – 10 MINUTES LATER**

Conner parks up and notices Trent dragging Kira into the school, he steps out of his car and follows them… But before he can, he notices Elsa and Anton slowly moving away

"Dr Mercer!"

"Yeah? Oh, Conner isn't it?"

"Yeah, I was the Red!"

"I remember, what's up?"

"Do either of you two know any secret ways through the school?" Conner asks seriously

"Why what's wrong Conner?" asks Elsa

"Earlier tonight, I took Kira out to dinner at the…"

"At the new Italian Restaurant?" wonders Anton

"Exactly!" replies Conner, who knows what Anton is thinking

"Let me guess, he asked you for a reservation so he could get in?"

"Yeah!"

**TOMMY'S CLASSROOM – TWO MINUTES LATER**

Trent drags Kira into the classroom and onto the desk

"What do you want with me Trent?"

"I'm going to take you and then he'll **never **want you!"

"Are you sure? Do you know what love is Trent?"

"I did, when I met you!"

"Trent, What I had for you wasn't love, it was a crush!"

"And what do you call you and Conner?"

"True love!"

"You're lying, you love me, and **not **Conner Mc-fucking-Knight, I mean, what does he have that I don't?"

"Honour, Love, **MY RESPECT!"**

"We'll see when I'm done with you!" he replies undoing his trousers and forcing his hands up Kira's dress when the door is forced open!

"CONNER!" shouts Kira with desperation

"What do you want McKnight?"

"I want you to get off my girlfriend, and leave us both alone or my friends out here will take you for a drive to the local Police Station!"

"You don't have true friends McKnight, you're worthless!"

"At least I don't have to force a girl to have sex with me, I wait to meet the right girl, and see how it goes from there!"

"You're just a fucking sissy!"

"No, you are, leave Kira alone!" orders Conner, slowly raising his voice

"Make Me!"

"He won't have to Mr Fernandez, I'm Officer Edwards, Reefside Police Department, you're under arrest for kidnapping, assault and attempted rape!"

"I'll be out within the hour!"

"Afraid not Trent, your dad's here as well!" responds Conner, running up to Kira and taking her in his arms!!

"I love you Conner… My sweet jock!"

"I love you too Kira… my beautiful rock star!"

----------

**Whaddya think?**


End file.
